Flapjacks
by Jeneva Mehr
Summary: There is a rumor about the girl who makes flapjacks at five in the morning but the sweet syrup may be too much for Sasuke's sour taste.
1. Chapter 1

**I know you want to get right to the story but spare me the pain and read this.**

**This is a lemon and by lemon it is explicit sex!** **This is for those who are mature enough to read this and not go crying to people about it. I have warned you so respect me as an author and decide for yourself if you are comfortable with what I provide. There is no blood here, no violence and nothing unacceptable disturbing. I'm sure you've seen worse in movies.**

**This is creative expression so respect that and be mature. Thank you and please enjoy.**

* * *

**Flapjacks**

It started in a bar. Bars were often where these types of things would start. A few drinks and flirtatious winks passed between strangers often ended in a small, creaky bed in a shamble of a room. The next morning would be a valiant attempt to escape unnoticed from whatever face laid in that soiled bed and move on. In the end all it came down to was sex and that was why he was here.

Sasuke shifted slightly on the rickety bar stool. It was uncomfortable, but there was no where else to sit in the crowded bar. Men's laughter rode through the air as friends drank and talked under the dim glow of the lights. It was stuffy and crowded- the atmosphere almost resembled a fire-lit cave.

The young man let a disgusted sound escape his lips when he saw a man trip over his own chair and break out into a guffaw of drunken laughter. The other patrons joined in and Sasuke turned and attempted to drown out their loud voices by bringing his cup to his lips. The sake burned.

"Another bottle?" The bartender asked as he took away the empty one. Sasuke gave him a curt nod and immediately poured himself another cup of the hot drink.

Again, his eyes began to sidle across the dark tavern. His expression was entirely passive if not a little dangerous. Most who unwittingly met his gaze looked into their drinks or away. He ignored them, he was hunting for something.

A woman with dark hair caught his eye for a moment but she was soon escorted out by another man. He let it go. She had seemed boring.

A red head briefly drew his attention but the smirk on her painted lips reminded him of Karin and why he was sitting in a bar to find a bedmate. His subordinate was insufferably annoying. He did not wish to think about her.

So the young man continued to survey the room's occupants, occasionally sipping his drink as he appraised them like items on a shelf.

A man came in and sat down a seat away from Sasuke. The man was tall and a little fat around the middle but Sasuke's eyes noticed the muscles in his arms and shoulders.  
Inconsequential.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" The young man asked. His tone gave Sasuke the impression that the man didn't really care if it was. Sasuke didn't grace him with an answer and turned his gaze to the various bottles ahead of him. The other man mumbled something about 'assholes' and spun in his chair to lean back against the bar. Sasuke observed him as the man looked around the room. His eyes always went back to the door.

The sake burned his throat. He did not wish to have so many people around him, especially if they were loud voiced like the man sitting a seat away. He wanted to find some woman and get out. After an hour of waiting and judging the gaggle of females in the room he decided it was time to leave and look elsewhere. Perhaps at the questionable tea house down the street if the rest of his night prove unlucky.

The thought made him cringe and curl his lip.

Just as he turned to get off the stool Sasuke noticed the door to the bar open and someone enter. It was a woman so he took a moment watch her as she wove her way around the crowded tables. She was not provocatively dressed as the other women were. Instead of tight, short clothing she wore form fitting pants the color of dry moss. Her chest and arms were comfortably covered in a brown jacket the texture of leather and he could see the bit of red beneath her collar.

The man next to him sat up a little straighter and Sasuke realized this was who he was waiting for. The expectant look told it all even before he could wave the woman over. Her eyes lit up and she smiled a closed mouth smile before making her way over towards the bar.

Again, Sasuke wondered if he should just leave. Sitting and drinking was getting him no where; either the women were busy or irritating and the last thing he wanted was a noisy, babbling woman clinging to him and making insufferable noises. He wanted someone who understood his needs and was strictly business. Unfortunately, for such treatment he would have to swallow his pride and go to the tea house if he wanted a quiet, attentive bed mate.

By then the woman had reached the bar and the man stood up and embraced her with a terse greeting. She returned it with a smile that made her eyes curve and her cheeks swell. Sasuke looked her over again and noticed how tall she was. "

Nice to see you could make it." The man said as he sat back down. The woman took more care as she lifted herself onto the rickety bar stool. It wobbled unsteadily and Sasuke watched with amusement as she gripped the counter and adjusted her position.

"Well of course I'd make it, who do you think I am?"

"A pussy."

"You're so eloquent, I hope I don't fall for that silver tongue of yours."

Sasuke listened and decided she had a pleasant voice. It was low, but feminine, undeniably attractive. At least more attractive than that chicken woman squawking in the corner. She was a possibility but judging by her dress and her demeanor she was not one to have a fling with a total stranger.

Calculation filled his eyes as he stared at the back of her head. He supposed he could try; the worst outcome would be her refusual and he had not received a refusal before. Besides, he felt it was below him to pay for sex. It was something desperate men did and while he could not discount his growing urgees he would not take the insult of a paid woman. So he would try her.

The man she was talking to suddenly noticed Sasuke's dark stare. His low brows furrowed and he looked over her shoulder.

"Do you need something, buddy?"

How stupid, Sasuke thought. The man had no idea who he was talking to. The woman gave Sasuke a half interested glance before turning around again.

"Just ignore him." She said offhandedly. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Never had someone just ignored him with barely a glance. It was a challenge and he found his resolve was more firm.

And so, he sat quietly with his bottle and cup as the pair began to talk. He kept his eyes either down or ahead, careful not to draw the brute's attention again as he observed them. Their conversation was entirely boring and he found himself irritated at being made to wait for her to stop talking. His blood was hot and eager to feel bare skin.

"So does this mean we have to stop being friends?" He heard the man ask in anger. The woman beside Sasuke did not move or turn her head away. She sat tall and confident.

"No, but right now she thinks you are cheating on her with me."

"But we're not."

Sasuke's eyes darted over to stare at her wavy, almost curly auburn hair. They weren't together.

"Yes, I know that but she is upset because of what people told her. Besides, usually a friend doesn't ask her friend's boyfriend about male reactions to sex and stimuli."

Sasuke almost quirked a brow. That was an interesting turn in the conversation. He was unsure of what to make of it.

The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I tried to tell her but she won't listen."

"Then tell her you are sorry and that you never meant to make her feel uncomfortable. She probably thinks you were telling me those things because you didn't think she was enough. Women are insecure about that. We know your minds wander."

"Yeah, but its not like we are fucking." The man grumbled. Sasuke watched as the woman brought her hand up to rest her head.

"Because she loves you she doesn't look at this as objectively as I do. I have no emotional investment in this but she has given you her heart and trust. I think we should have explained this earlier before it got out of hand."

Sasuke sipped again. This woman actually made sense.

"I still can't believe she didn't trust me when I told her."

She raised her free hand and patted the man's arm gently. "Its ok, we'll fix it. Now, I want you to go straight out and buy her a stuffed cat-"

"A cat?"

The woman heaved a great sigh. "Yes because she likes cats. I want you to take it to her and apologize and let her explain how she felt. You _will_ listen and when she is all done I want you to tell her exactly what type of relationship you and I have and why you told me all you did and let her decide what she wants.

"Understand?"

The man nodded and got up, looking exhausted and angry.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of the bitch that told her I was cheating." He growled as he paid the bartender. The woman groaned and held up a hand.

"Like hell you will. Leave whoever it is alone. All that matters is your relationship so get going."

The man nodded and opened his arms for her. She gave him a hug before shooing him out of the bar. She only followed him halfway to the door.

When she returned she finally met Sasuke's gaze and he was able to observe her face with clarity. He wouldn't say she was beautiful. Perhaps pretty but nothing more. Her cheeks were entirely pink and covered in little freckles. She appeared older than him but judging by how smooth her hands were it couldn't be much of a difference. Her hair was cropped just under her jaw line and a fringe of neatly cut hair hid her forehead. Her more pleasing features, he decided, were her full lips and little nose. He didn't quite like her eyes, though, they were uncomfortably familiar.

She held his gaze until she reached the stool, looking away only to move into her seat with out toppling over. He was amused that, when she had made herself comfortable, she folded her arms on the counter and met his gaze head on. They stared in silence for what could have been minutes before the barkeeper asked what she'd like. The woman canted her head to the side and asked for a mint drink. The only glance the bartender received a flick of her eyes. Soon a tall, wide glass of clear liquid and bright mint leaves was placed in front of her. She adverted her eyes to delicately place the straw between her lips and took a sip.  
It was quiet between them and she no longer looked at Sasuke. Still, he continued to watch her between sips of his own drink as he tried to decide if she was worth a try. Her strange behavior made him reconsider his strategies.

"Are you going introduce yourself?" She asked in the commanding, low tone. Sasuke's face remained composed. She wasn't even looking at him, her eyes were peacefully closed. She could have been speaking to the air. "Its rude to stare without an introduction." She continued after taking a long sip of her drink. The mint tingled at Sasuke's nostrils.

"You are very demanding." He observed how her brow arched and her eyes moved to look at him, the straw still between her lips. It was a defiant gesture that Sasuke was unused to.

"Yes," she agreed. "I certainly can be."

Sasuke nodded and brought his cup up to his lips. He did not remove his gaze so she turned a little more.

"Would you like to ask me something or is there something on my face?" Her tone wasn't rude, like in her previous conversation with the loud man she was firm and held a no-nonsense air to her words. Sasuke found he approved; a logical woman wouldn't whine when he left.

"I have yet to decide on the first but yes, you do have something on your face."

Her lids fell half way and formed an unamused expression before she turned back to her drink, plucked out the straw and downed the remaining liquid. The glass it the counter with a definite 'thunk' as she simultaneously rose to her feet. At this point Sasuke was only shoulder high with her but he attributed that to the heeled shoes she wore. Her height, however, did make her long legs draw his eye. Her thighs were thick with muscle, her calves shapely to match. He took a longer moment to appreciate the curve and rise of her backside in the fitting pants she wore. The rest of her body was obscured by the jacket but by its protrusions he assumed her breasts were of acceptable size. She wasn't like kunoichi, this woman had the softness of civilian life about her body. Her life allowed her the fat that made her hips rounded and her breasts full. It didn't matter if it carried to her face or arms, Sasuke wanted something more substantial than a what a kunoichi body could give him.

The only problem, he supposed, would be her stamina.

He stood and tapped her shoulder before she could walk more than two steps. She looked over her shoulder at him, curious and wary.

Sasuke kept a respectful distance from her when he reached out, he was not the type to get close to other people except when necessary. He gauged her expression before he made his decision.

"I am in need of company tonight." It was a stiff but diplomatic way to phrase his needs. He wondered if she would swoon or slap him.

She did neither. Her eyes seemed to spark and she looked at him as if she saw him for the first time. Her gaze traveled down him and back up, around his face and Sasuke suddenly felt like he was now the item and she the hungry buyer.

Her face remained schooled as she came up to meet his gaze. The pink in her cheeks darkened and spread high across her fair skin. He noticed that she had shock of white hair that peeking out from behind her left ear.

"Ah," she said while squaring herself with him, her arms crossed over her chest and her hip popped to the side. "Have you considered the tea house down the street?"

Sasuke held her gaze with firm resolve. He knew she was testing him. It still amazed him that she wasn't fawning over his insinuation.

"I do not appreciate the crowd at the tea house. men who pay for a woman's company are either poor lovers or perverted old fools."

She raised an eye brow and looked down her nose at the shorter man. Standing, his eye level only reached her mouth. It left him unperturbed. "And you don't consider yourself to be in either category?" She asked. Her tone was starting to irritate him. He wasn't someone to be talked down to.

"I am neither an incompetent lover nor a pervert."

"All men are perverts."

He watched her eyes flicker over him again with a slight curl to her full lips. He guessed she liked what she saw because she smiled a little more when she looked back into his dark eyes.

"I see your problem." He waited as she passed him and sat back down at the bar.

"Its still early" she looked over at him with wide, cool eyes, her small white hand gestured for him to sit. Sasuke motioned for a round of sake and two cups. It was a small price to pay for a promising night.

* * *

Sasuke breathed heavily between kisses as he pushed her against the wall just inside her door. Her hands were threaded through his hair, gripping and pulling him closer to her mint flavored mouth. His legs encased one her own, his knee resting between her thighs. He had to tilt his head up to reach her mouth and he could tell she wasn't fond of craning her neck to meet him.

She broke off first, dodging his lips as she lifted a leg and unzipped a shoe. She immediately descended onto her bare foot and Sasuke was pleased when she became eye level with him. He caged her with his forearms pressed to the wall as she rid herself of the other shoe. Even in the dark of her house he could see her fiery eyes flash up to meet his. If a person had passed them and ignored the rumpled clothes and tangled hair they would assume that was they were doing was strictly business. And it was.

Still staring at her eyes, Sasuke leaned in and pressed his entire body against her. She was soft and giving under his firm weight. The woman remained plastered to the wall, hands flat against the paper as he breathed on her neck. He was too close to look at her face and not go cross-eyed so he settled for inhaling her feminine scent. It was a pleasant change to sweat and blood. He expertly rolled his hips to hers and her hands flew into his shirt where they gripped tightly. Her chest heaved with her open-mouthed breaths, panting from the lack of air. She turned her head against his cheek and he felt her breath whisper across his ear.

"Upstairs, first door on the right."

He nearly growled at the order but the look on her face was not commanding. Still, he would show her who was in charge.

The pair turned and he followed her up a few steps to the second level of her home, then up a few more to the third. The moment she stepped into the room he turned her around and brought a bruising kiss upon her plump lips. She grunted in surprise as his hands made quick work of her leather jacket. She helped him get rid of it, blindly flinging it and startling the cat who was unfortunate enough to be curled up on a chair. Now that the cumbersome jacket was gone Sasuke was able to feel exactly what she had been hiding. His large hands gripped her soft waist as he pulled her hips to crash into his. He knew he was giving her bruises but he couldn't find himself to care.

Finally they reached the well made bed and he unceremoniously dropped her onto to it. She panted for a moment, flat on her back with her knees hanging off the edge as he stood over her. By now her face had become tomato red and her eyes had glazed over in lust. Sasuke liked the way she opened her little mouth when she sucked in a breath.

He quickly set about removing his clothes. First went his black short sleeved shirt. He almost smirked at the appraising look she gave him. There was no doubt in his mind that she had never seen a body like his and boosted his already swollen ego.

Next, and more subtly, he removed his weapons and kicked them just under the bed. She was no danger, he could kill her before she knew what was going on. Still, he didn't want to be unprepared. The life of a missing ninja meant one could never be too careful or too paranoid.

As he undressed the woman toed off her socks and kicked them away before unbuckling her belt. Sasuke let her be as he undid his sash and let his own trousers drop to the carpeted floor.

She was taking entirely too long to get out of those tight pants. Sasuke was not kind when he pushed her shoulders and made her fall onto her back again. She let out a breathy yelp as he simultaneously yanked both her pants and underwear off her body. Despite his harsh treatment she welcomed him as he crawled on top of her, balancing on the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off into the cold air. She still had her shirt and bra on and was in no position to quickly remove them. He helped if only to make their coupling quicker.

The moment her head was free of her clothes he dropped his face to her mouth and kissed her roughly. She responded in kind but was unable to reach into his hair with her shirt wrapped around her wrists. Sasuke grunted when her soft, bare thigh brushed his against groin.

He wanted to fuck her hard and let go of all of his tension. His anger had been building for months between his idiodic subordinates and ANBU's continued perusals. He had been aching to let go and what a better way than into some nameless woman?

Said woman had finally freed her hands and was eagerly exploring his body. He had to admit the feel of her uncalloused fingers was thrilling as they brought heat to his groin. She was bold and, he realized, well practiced. She quickly found the right spots to touch and tease.

The problem was that Sasuke didn't want to be teased.

He released her abused mouth and licked his lips before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her higher onto the bed. The mattress bounced as she landed and then again as he came down on top of her. He didn't give her any time before he put a hand into her hair and pulled her upright.

She stopped him there and gave him an unwavering stare.

"Enough." She said in a husky voice that made him want nothing more than to bring her mouth down in between his legs and punish her. However, Sasuke was, if anything, unwilling to drive away a bed partner. While many women would simply submit and writhe underneath him it seemed that she was not one of them. If he forced her she would end it. The Uchiha decided it would be best to allow her to do as she liked, as long as it benighted him he did not care.

Sensing his silent acquiescence she nodded and brought her legs out from under him. She took a moment to look around, briefly acknowledging his grunt of impatience before she settled on her choice. Now sitting on her calves and heels she nudged him to do the same before leaning forward.

Sasuke did shudder when her hot, sinfully wet tongue trailed the underside of his right pectoral and laved his nipple. Just watching her kneel forward, the supine curve of her back and the round globes of her buttocks was arousing. Coupled with the hotness of her tongue and breath against the frigidity of the room her actions enough to drive a man to his knees.

Sasuke mentally grunted at the fact that she had, indeed, brought him to his knees. When she moved her mouth over to his other nipple, though, he neglected to care one way or the other.

He found his breath coming in short boughts as her cool hands found purchase on his thighs. Her pert nipples brushed his chest as she arched up to suck on his neck and jaw. Never had he had such attention lavished upon him. Most of his partners had turned into useless goo at the very sight of him. Now here was a woman who could hold her own. He would reward her for it.

Sasuke brought a hand up to firmly cup a breast while his other latched onto the soft flesh of her rump. He squeezed one, then the other until she groaned and quivered. The cold air had caused goosebumps to attack her pale skin and she began to shiver slightly. Her hot mouth trembled against his neck as he pinched her nipple between his worn fingers. Her hands squeezed his thighs and he watched with heavy eyes as she retracted and bent forward and down. He knew where she was going and it only served to arouse him even more as she held his gaze. Her eyes disappeared when she reached her destination and he practically quivered as her hot breath fanned over his sensitive flesh, base to tip. Her hands slid up his thighs sensuously and her thumbs rubbed circles near his base. It was erotic and it pleased his ego to see her submissive pose. He longed for her to put her mouth around him.

Lightly, her fingers trailed up the underside of his shaft, deftly tracing the veins all the way to his head. Her little ministrations were enough to bring him to a straining erection and he remained tall and straight before her eyes. Her index finger rimmed around the edge of his head before she bent forward, ass in the air, and gave him a long lick.

It took all of Sasuke control not to grab her by the hair and shove into her mouth. Instead he fisted the blanket and grit his teeth as she slowly took his tip in and swirled the flat of her tongue around him. It was maddening. Sasuke was suddenly very glad he had stayed at that terrible bar. He might actually go back.

He exhaled harshly through his nose when she slipped her lips over him and went down. He could feel the light brush of her teeth against his sensitive skin and she took him in. It wasn't deep and she looked up with a warning not to push her. He understood and quietly watched and her head began to bob over him.

It was like she had started a terrible fire and it burned white hot. But Sasuke stayed completely silent as he came into her mouth. The only sign of his orgasm was the messy substance in her mouth and the quivering and flexing of his finely toned muscles.

She broke away and leaned over the bed and Sasuke heard her spit his semen into a trash can. She had stretched across him, her stomach over his knees as she grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth off. He supposed he could have stopped there and left but Sasuke was never one to do things half way and he felt she deserved a reward for being such an active participant. When she finished spitting out his semen he made room for her and had her lie on her back. He was about to kiss her when she waved something in front of his face. A condom.

"Please." She said simply, as if she was offering him something much less significant. Sasuke took it and peeled the wrapper off, which she threw away, before placing on his half erect penis. She looked satisfied then so Sasuke leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth as his other hand ran down her soft stomach and to her crotch. She eagerly spread her legs for him and he was mildly pleased to find her already slick. He dipped his thumb down and wet it thoroughly before bringing it up to the sensitive bundle. He pressed and gently rubbed circles around her until she was arching and groaning in that low tone of hers. Meanwhile, his mouth moved to her other breast where he placed a toothy bite before drawing her nipple into the hot suction that his mouth provided. His cool gaze remained fixed on her face as her eyes slid shut and her mouth opened with her throaty moans. Sasuke began to slide a long index finger into her as her back started to lift off the bed. It thrilled him to find her so tight with just one finger inside. Just then she open her eyes and he felt her walls shudder and tighten around him before relaxing.

He made quick work of her with his fingers, expertly inserting a second and finally a third. It was almost painful to feel how tight she was but he knew he'd find out for himself soon enough. In the meantime he just watched and listened as she moaned into the darkness and shook so hard the bed rocked.

Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and his quick fingers rolled her straight into a second one, during which she screamed. It was a heady sound of lust and satisfaction yet it was so close to the sound of pain that his eyes shifted red for a moment. He had heard both often enough but it never ceased to set him on edge.

Finally, she grew still and quiet. Well, still enough. Her body shivered and she rubbed her thighs together restlessly even though her relaxed face told him she was close to sleep. Sasuke watched her twitch as he licked her plentiful essence from his hand and wrist. He liked how she tasted. But he wasn't done- not by a long shot.

His large hands were quick to position her legs how he wanted and he found it to his liking when they simply fell against the bed in a splayed butterfly position. It meant he could go deeper and hit harder.

Her sleepy eyes opened when his hands dipped into the mattress by her head. He met her gaze with seriousness as he aligned his tip with her hot, wet core. Her expression brokered no rejection and with a clean, precise thrust of his hips he entered her. He was right, she was incredibly tight and he began thrusting into her at a quick, hard pace.

Her heady moans filled the room as her lower body began to burn with stimulation and heat. Her hands wandered and eventually found themselves in his hair which was fine, his hand was knotted in hers too.

He pumped into her steadily for several long minutes before she started to squirm and writhe. Her knees dug into his hips as she pushed her hip up to meet his thrust. She never managed to maintain his maddening rhythm but she tried nonetheless.

Finally he felt her tight walls clench around him so hard that Sasuke saw stars. He barely registered her screams as he broke rhythm to pound widely into her until his own shuddering release found him. His muscles relaxed and a for a blissful time all thought left him as he sunk down against her sweaty, soft skin completely spent and relaxed.

* * *

**This is my practice for the one shot sequel to 'Seishin'. I plan to continue this into a short series. For those who care to give it feedback and/or suggestions are wanted so that I may provide a *ahem* more pleasurable experience.  
**

**-_- you know what I mean.**

**Review or message your thoughts. Thank you.**

**-JM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

He awoke when she did. It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to break across the horizon. Their bodies were tangled and clammy with sweat. The sheets were haphazardly strewn over their nakedness. He was lying on her arm, her legs had caught one of his and his face was being tickled by her wild hair.

It surprised him that he had even fallen asleep for so long. Perhaps living on the run had made him forget the comforts of a soft bed and sex. Just the feel of his head resting on a soft pillow was enough to make him sigh and shut his eyes.

His peace, however, was not made to last. Uncomfortable with the weight numbing her arm the woman groaned and promptly wrenched her apendange from under his side. The quick move brought Sasuke's mind and senses into action and all vestiges of sleep were thrust away.

She groaned and sat up, shivering as the air assaulted the skin of her shoulders and back. Alert but still reclined, Sasuke looked her over as she attempted to run a hand through her messy hair and use the blankets to stave off the cold. She spent a full minute rubbing her face and eyes before she turned and looked lazily behind her. She had drawn away the blanket when she had sat up and had left Sasuke bare to his upper thighs. Her eyes traveled around him for a while before she groaned and wriggled under the covers.

Sasuke had never had a morning like this before although that could be attributed to the fact that he was usually gone by the time his partner woke. In fact he was still mildly concerned that he hadn't woken until she unceremoniously jerked her arm out from underneath him.

He watched her get up, naked and embracing herself as she went to the corner of the room and retrieved a thick robe from its spot on the chair. She donned it quickly and buried her hands under her arms as she made for the door.

"The bathroom is across here if you want to clean up." She said with a big yawn before disappearing out of the room. When she was gone Sasuke sat up and ran a hand through his inky locks. He felt refreshed and relaxed. She had been an excellent choice.

As he dressed Sasuke took care to check the bed and retrieved the used condom. He burnt it in his hands after checking for any damage to it. She did not know who he was and never would, however, he would not risk her becoming pregnant. He did not want to think about the clan now.

She had not bothered to turn on any lights so Sasuke made his way to the bathroom in the dark. Once inside he shut the door and turned on a light, blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust to the glare. He turned on the faucet and let warm water pool in his hands before rubbing his face and warming himself. He would not take a shower here; he'd clean up properly at the bathhouse a few miles away.

He dressed quickly and efficiently in her long, narrow bathroom before stepping back into the hall. He looked down the stairs when he noticed a light and the sounds that accompanied breakfast. He followed the sounds into the kitchen.

She stood at the counter, hair in furious disarray, and only in her long pale pink robe. She was mixing something and had an egg in hand, ready to crack.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" She asked in pleasant, casual voice. "I'm making flapjacks."

Sasuke watched her from the doorway to the kitchen for a moment before speaking.

"I must leave."

She paused and looked over her shoulder ay him. The dusty lights of the bar had made her seem older and tanned but now, under her kitchen's warm glow he saw her fair complexion and rosy cheeks. She must have been closer to his age than he originally thought.

"Okay, well, I think we left the shoes by the door. Give it a good push on your way out or it will stick."

He nodded, not even bothering to thank her before he descending the second set of stairs and donned his shoes. He didn't spare a single word as he slipped out into the early morning.

It took Sasuke an hour to reach the small bathhouse. It was nearly empty inside, only a few men soaked in the large bath.

Sasuke joined them with no ceremony. His muscles revealed in being well used and clean. The near scalding water did wonders for his tension. He sighed and leaned his head back against the rim.

"Out early or late today?" Sasuke cracked an eye and found a big bearded man smiling at him. He gave a very noncommittal sound and shut his eyes again. The men scattered through the water laughed and began to talk again.

"I remember when I was young enough to handle busy nights and early mornings. Nowadays I'm lucky to make it down the stairs in time. Doesn't help to have the wife and the kids."

"Yeah, things certainly change with a family. They make you proud to see those little tykes grow. Still, I wish for my younger days."

Sasuke sighed a little more forcibly. He had wanted to relax in peace.

"Hey, Daisuke, how has your young life been treating you?"

A young man further in the corner of the bath looked up and slicked his fingers through his wet hair. "Pretty sweet."

Another man grinned. "Ah yes, you had quite a fun time last week, didn't you?"

The men began to laugh again and Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"So tell us a bit about her, Daisuke. Let some tied down men relive the good years."

"It was the pancake girl wasn't it?"

Sasuke cracked an eye and tuned in his ears. The other young man grinned at the expectant gazes directed at him.

"You bet and man, was she something. She isn't the hottest girl I've ever seen but she know exactly what to do to a man. Best fuck, ever."

"And did she make you her famous flapjacks?"

The young man smirked and nodded. His companions hooted and clapped him on the shoulder.

Sasuke ignored them and attempted to enjoy the hot bath. He lifted a cloth and began to scrub his rough skin. Weeks in the forest at a less than suitable base had taken their toll on his ivory flesh. A few scars tingled as he scoured himself clean.

"Hey, boy," the bearded man turned towards Sasuke. "Have you heard about this girl?

Sasuke made no answer and the man seemed content to continue without an answer.

"This girl takes home guys once in a while. She doesn't have a regular hangout like most girls do, she just flits around. From what I've heard she's a master in the bedroom." The men crowed and laughed, adding their two cents as well.

"Anyways, she has this interesting quirk. If the guy she takes home isn't up to her standards she'll let him leave nice and early. No breakfast and no seconds." The man looked to Daisuke. "But, if she likes what the guy gives she'll treat him to her famous flapjacks. The best in the city.

"And if a guy gets her flapjacks in the morning he is welcome to come a second time."

Sasuke exhaled as he glided through the hand seals to reveal the hidden base. He did not get more than three steps in the door before he heard Karin and Suigetsu bickering.

Like a married couple, he thought sourly as he descending the stairs and into the main level of the renovated mine. Suigetsu was dancing clever circles around the red head.

"'Oh, Sasuke-kun, please sleep with me!'" the man mimicked in a high voice. Karin flushed and screamed at him to shut up. Sasuke passed them by and gave Juugo a solemn nod. He was so close to making it to his room before he was caught.

"Sasuke-kun!" He grunted as Karin latched onto his arm and pulled. "I was so worried, Sasuke-kun! I told Juugo and Suigetsu-baka that we should go out and search just in case you ran into an Anbu squad!"

Suigetsu shorted and laced his fingers behind his head. "Tch, he wasn't out to get into trouble. He was getting laid." Suigetsu's eyes grew in anticipation. "So, did you do the dirty?"

Sasuke cast his subordinate a dark look before pulling his arm out of Karin's grasp.

"What I do is none of your business." He spoke in a cool monotone before vanishing down a dark hall.

His room was merely a hollowed room once used by miners as a type of mapping room. It was floored with rotten wood and stunk of dank earth. Old beams held the rock ceiling up but Sasuke was not concerned with it collapsing. The mine had existed sixty years and it could stand sixty more.

As long as his team didn't do something stupid. He could still hear Karin's grating voice through the earthen walls.

The dark haired man walked over to his table and began to flip through various papers. His eyes roved the sheets with disinterest, looking for a promising bounty. A few caught his eye but they would present no challenge. He wanted a challenge.

Sasuke selected some papers and sat down on his cot. The thin material sunk and made the metal bars creak and groan. He shifted and was reminded of how comfortable a real bed was.

He paused in his reading and placed his hand at his side. He found nothing so he tried another pocket. Again, there was nothing.

Sasuke set the papers down and methodically went through his pockets and pouches. He stripped to his waist and set his shirt and weapons out with meticulous precision. It was not there.

Then he remembered seeing it drop between the foot board and the mattress and that he was supposed to remember to fish it out when he was leaving. But he had fallen asleep and forgotten.

He'd have to go back and get it. He remembered where her home was and he doubted she'd find it. He'd go in the morning. Tonight, he had to make his living. 

* * *

It wasn't late in the morning, but it wasn't early either. He had first thought was to sneak in and out but he could see her walking around in that pink robe and he decided just to knock. He had not expected a shirtless man to answer the door.

The two males stared at each other. Then stared some more. The shirtless man looked Sasuke up and down, then sneered. Sasuke decide that this man looked very stupid.

"Whaddya want."

Very stupid, he concluded.

"I want to speak with the woman who lives here." The young man replied with aristocratic grace. The fool was about to retort when a voice stopped him.

"Oh, hello there," her head dipped over the rail as she peered at Sasuke. "Did you forget something?"

Apparently, this happened more often than Sasuke thought.

The woman came down the stairs and the shirtless man reluctantly stepped aside to allow her to see her new guest. She was wrapped in her robe, the only skin that showed was her face, hands and bare little feet. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. She smelt of sex and had green toe nails.

"Yes," Sasuke answered. She looked him over briefly, face unreadable, before she sharply turned and bound up the stairs and into her kitchen.

"Come on in, I think I found it, a necklace right? It's on the bedside table in the room on the right." Sasuke nodded, even though she could not see, and stepped past the glowering male. The trip up the stairs was spent with a pair of angry eyes drilling into the back of his head.

How irritating.

Sasuke reached the room soon enough and sneered when he stepped inside. Clothes were still strewn around the floor and the thick chair in the corner had been toppled over. The bed was a knot of sheets and there were no pillows. It smelled like sweat.

Sasuke's steps carried him to the table where his necklace had been carefully placed, safely out of reach of flailing limbs and tossed pillows. He picked it up and checked it before slipping it into a pocket. On his way out he righted the toppled chair and placed the blue dress over the back so it didn't wrinkle. He eyed a bright teal thong with mild curiosity before returning to the hall. When he came to the middle level he saw the woman still in the kitchen, pouring batter into a skillet. The shirtless man was lounging on a stool behind her.

"Was that it?" She asked. Sasuke swallowed when her wide, green eyes met his. He nodded and she turned back to her pancakes and started flipping. The man behind her grinned widely and linked his hands behind his head.

"Don't forget to give the door a push or it'll stick." She called.

The delicious smell of hot flapjacks wafted around him before he shut the front door.

* * *

**I'm sorry its short but I wanted to get this up soon and see how it did. Will edit and possibly extend later.  
**

**Your thoughts are much appreciated. Feel free to message with ideas, questions or desires.**

**-J.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

* * *

He decided to seek her out two weeks later. After a string of successful bounties he was tired and his patience was stretched thin. Years spent with his rag-tag team were beginning to wear on him and he desired a break.

So he changed his clothes and set out for town. He did not tell his team where he was going and he disappeared before Karin or Suigetsu could ask.

He browsed the main street for nearly an hour, looking into windows and pausing at bars. She wasn't anywhere on the main street so he tried an older part of town. It was beautiful and classic with arching bridges over river slews and old minka houses. Paper lanterns hung over the street from between the buildings casting a warm light upon the ground.

Despite the long week and little sleep Sasuke was in no hurry. The peaceful noise in the town was soothing. He walked at a measured pace, hands at his sides, as he swiveled his head to look into the tea houses and restaurants. He didn't know why he bothered looking but he found the walk calming.

Then he saw her sitting at dinner with a group of her girlfriends. Sasuke stopped at the door to the traditional building and watched her. He had never imagined her in a kimono.

She was laughing, face bright and pink, her hand covered her mouth and she nearly dropped her hashi. Sasuke titled his head slightly at the scene before he was approached by the hostess and offered a seat. He declined and turned down the road to wait.

She emerged nearly an hour later, graceful but flushed from laughter. Her friends made a warm little crowd as they bid each other good night.

She started home alone, smile on her lips and her head held high. Her eyes drifted over the various buildings as she walked. Her gait was purposeful and strong, too strong for a kimono. Flashes of her leg peeked through from her too-long strides.

Sasuke placed a few coins on the counter to pay for his light meal before stepping into the street to meet her. She didn't notice him at first but when he came into her peripheral she turned and gave him a surprised arch of her brow.

"Hello."

He paused before inclining his head. They stood silent in the middle of the cobbled street, staring. Then she titled her head and gave him a gentle quirk of her mouth. She started walking, much more slowly and with more grace than before. Sasuke hummed and stepped beside her. Her sandals clapped warmly against the stone paved road and he could nearly taste the rustle of her cotton sleeve.

"You've been gone a while." She commented. She did not look at him, her eyes watching her step. Still, she held her head high and shoulders back as a woman of status would. He made no response and they continued down the road. It sloped and opened up upon the busy river.

The woman stopped and looked around with interest before walking over to the rail of a set of stairs and looking down. Sasuke waited for her to finish. She had curled her short hair.

She turned back to him and slipped her small wallet into her sleeve. Her eyes alighted on him with the same look as back in the bar and she smiled slyly.

"You can guess at my return." He said cryptically. She arched a brow and placed the back of her hand on her obi. She looked him up and down critically before her smile widened.

"I think I have an idea," she replied while spinning and walking up the arching bridge. Sasuke followed at a respectful distance as she began to lead him to her home.

He was careful in removing her komon. She had told him he'd replace it if he snagged it but he didn't mind when little hands nestled under his shirt to tickle at his skin. He was clumsy, however, in undoing the simple obi. It had been years since he had dressed in traditional clothes and he had never touched a woman' s obi before.

He frowned when the lips at his jaw curled in a smile. He did not wish to be bested by simple cloth and he considered just cutting her out of it. But then again, he might ruin her mood and he did not put it past her to boot him out unsatisfied. So he settled back against the wall where she had pinned him, determinedly fingering at the folds and knots at her back as she sucked along his neck and shoulder. Her fingers pressed odd places against his stomach and chest, occasionally flicking his nipples as she pushed his dark shirt high on his chest. He would no relinquish his quest to remove that damnable obi and she growled in displeasure as he tugged her back into place. He was very close.

A satisfied gleam burned in his eyes when the troublesome fabric came loose in his hands. He moved his arms apart and let the obi sag between their bodies and the woman moved back from him. The room was too dark to see in when she took the obi from his hands and placed it to the side. Now that she was no longer wrapped so tightly he set about freeing her from the rest of her clothes. His hands slide under the koman and to her waist, spreading the fabric as he trailed his hands up and to her shoulders. She bent her arm back and her chest out to let the koman fall from her and pool at her feet.

Her hadajuban fell apart with little encouragement, or it would have if she had not held it. Sasuke attempted to make out her expression before he was pressed against the wall be her body.

"Last time you stripped me first. It's your turn." Her words were low and hot against his ear. Goose bumps crawled up Sasuke's skin as her hands began to spider-crawl their way up his chest, pushing up his shirt until he consented to its removal. He tossed to the side and shook his head to settle the hair out of his face. He could feel the soft flesh of her breasts as they pressed against his chest through her thin hadajuban. He settled his hands on her pert flank and brought her hips tight against his. The little sounds that escaped her were heady made his skin burn. He bent his head and caught the curl of her ear between his teeth and gently moved his teeth side to side against her flesh. He was rewarded with a shudder and her tickling hands slipped down to grasp at his belt.

She used her grip to tug him forward and over her abandoned koman. He followed her to the bed where she stopped and began to unbuckle his pants. With a swift yank his belt vanished into the room. Her fingers were quicker than his and soon he was bare to cool air.

She did not leave him to the cold darkness. Sasuke was tickled by the soft feel of her hadajuban when she embraced him and began to lazily kiss him. He grabbed at her soft curves, pulling her close and tight until she was nearly on her toes. Her lips were soft except where she had bit them. He licked his to soften them, the harsh air had left them unpleasantly chapped. His hand traveled up her spine and into her hair. He pulled and directed her head where he liked, holding her back as he licked up her neck and to the start of her ear. She pressed harder against him but let him crane her neck back. Her hands stilled against his chest but her pointer finger continued to trace circles on his flesh.

Her hair was slightly crunchy from whatever she had put in it but it smelled like violets. Her bangs were silky against his cheek and forehead as he kissed her. The line between their bodies began to dissolve as he tasted her soft flesh and bit down on her abused lip. Her throat vibrated with a moan and he held her up as she sagged. He was quick to push her back on the bed.

She giggled and rolled away from him. He landed on his knees as she knelt at the head of the bed. He could see the coy smile on her face as she waited for him. She still wore her undergarment and it covered her well enough but he could see the shadows of her nipples as they strained against the thin fabric. Autumn's chill had settled and made itself known by gooseflesh.

His eyes fell on the column of her throat. She still held her chin high and her tendons bounced as she swallowed. In the pale light creeping through her window she appeared paper white and soft. He knew she smelled of jasmine and violets.

But he would not crawl to her like a dog. Perhaps other men did but they were weak to their desires. He was not. She would crawl to him. So he rose from the foot of the bed and stood at its end, unashamed and naked with arms crossed over his chest, hands holding his elbows. Her plump lips parted.

"Come here." He commanded, low and soft. Her eyes sparked and he watched her mull. She was still wary to him but he was not sure of her either.

He watched as she bent forward on her hands and knees. Her back dipped and her breasts moved and wobbled enticingly. She crawled forward like a cat and with all of the self importance on a feline. Sasuke was slightly disappointed that even on her knees she was still queen.

"Here I am." She whispered when she reached the end of the bed. She sat back on her feet, poised and waiting like a well behaved oiran. He found himself drawn to the dip in her clothes. He wanted to see her breasts harden in the cold air.

"Take that off." Her chest swelled with a deep breath and he saw her thighs move closer together. She held his gaze as she pulled away her sash and tugged at the little strings holding her robe closed. It fell open and revealed her smooth sternum and stomach but she made no effort to free her breasts or sloping round shoulders. Sasuke found his patience strained. She was teasing him with that little smirk.

"Take it off." He repeated more lowly. He watched with keen eyes as she rolled her shoulders back and let the robe pool at her hips. Almost immediately the cold air pebbled her nipples and firmed her soft globes on her chest. She shivered but he was content to let her suffer.

Sasuke was surprised by what else she wore under the hadajuban. That teal lace thong hugged her generous hips like a lover, gently hinting and hiding. He found his gaze drawn to the apex of her thighs, her hot sex, rather than her naked flesh. She was hiding something from him and he desired more than anything to see.

He hated how obediently she saw when her eyes and mouth taunted him. She was teasing, always teasing. He would punish her.

He crouched at the end of the bed, head level with her pink tipped breasts as he watched her. She'd cry first, he decided.

"Turn around." She did so too slowly and he yanked her back by her ankles until only stomach and chest rested on the bed. Her backside was presented to him with only that slip of lace between her firm cheeks. Sasuke's hands were unyielding as he held her down by her back and spread her legs with the other. He preferred her like this. Now he couldn't see that clever smile.

She was trembling as she arched and thrust her hips back for him, asking him to do as he liked. The sheer lace could barely obscure her from him. He took his time, slowly pressing his palm into a round cheek and squeezing. He loved how soft and yielding her body was to him and he ran his hand around her hip to splay over the curve of her thighs. They were strong but weak as water as he touched her.

She moaned into the bed, hands fisted into the sheets as he slowly explored her legs, hips and butt. He'd press and prod, trace and caress with the care of a man examining an animal. He tested her skin and flesh with squeezes and slaps, fascinated by how her body recoiled. He never hit hard enough to cause pain, just a small sting before soothing it with his calloused palm. She groaned into the mattress as the desire built at her sex and in her belly.

Sasuke almost smiled as she squirmed. His hand pressed more insistently at her back and he leaned forward, careful not to touch her, and whispered in her ear.

"Say what you want. Do not hold back."

Again she groaned in that heady voice of hers. Her hair tumbled around her head, pushed up from her neck. Sasuke dipped down and bit her at the base of her hairline. Her taunt backside brushed against his groin and the lace teased at his skin.

"Say it." He hissed while clamping a hand on her hip. She arched even further but he dogged her skin with ease and instead pushed her hips forward and into the edge of the bed. She cried out in need.

"I want you to touch me." Her muted voice was nearly swallowed by the sheets. Sasuke leaned back and placed his hand on her ass again.

"Not there—" she started but her voice died in her throat when his fingers brushed against her lace covered sex. He could feel how damp she was as he traced the very edge where the lace met her hot, soft skin.

"Fuck me." Sasuke flinched at her low voice and sucked in a deep breath. He was hard now and straining to keep from burring himself deep within her tight, slick core. He wanted nothing more than to pound her into the side of her mattress. He wanted to hear her crying out in ecstasy.

That little piece was lace hugged her skin and hid her from him. Sasuke thought he could wait a little longer.

"Take that off." He slid his finger under the lace at her hip and caressed her skin in one languid stroke. She obliged with little hesitation, pushing the fabric down as well as she could while staying pressed to the bed. Sasuke didn't let her move it from her knees as he knelt behind her.

Her skin was flushed and glistening, swollen. He could smell her thick woman's scent and it made his stomach clench. He took his hand off her back and parted her cheeks. His thumbs rubbed the underside of her flesh as he leaned forward blew on her sex.

Her desires poured from her with abandon. She pleaded and commanded yet he still felt like he was under her control. Her voice made him tense and pant and he had to think of anything and everything to keep his cool. He wanted her to come apart at the seams.

He descended upon her with furious passion. His lips sealed around her clitoris and sucked hard. Her body jerked violently and only his firm grip on her rear keep her still enough to torture. His tongue laved the little bundle with care, tickling with his tip and swirling. He could taste her and it only served to fuel the fire in his loins.

Her voice dropped and she hit the mattress with a fist as Sasuke pulled her pelvis up and out. Her strained position held her taunt and open to him as he shamelessly licked her from her pearl to her hot slit. He was harsh when he thrust his tongue into her tight passage. He found she did not need and lubrication but he did not stop until all he could taste was her essence.

He lifted his head and settled his eyes on her quivering shoulders. Then he bit into the smooth flesh of her ass cheek. He ran two fingers across her wet entrance until they were coated and then he thrust the long digits deep into her body. He loved how she pressed back against his hand

Her words were dirty but concise. She knew what she wanted from him and she knew he would give it. She was in control and he hated it.

He hated it but he loved how soft she was.

* * *

**So how was it? I'd like your input. Don't be afraid to tell me what you like or don't or questions so feel free to post in reviews or to message me.  
**

**HjLostDreams brought up something in their review that I'd like to address. I have noticed a severe difference in reactions to male who have multiple sex partners and women who have multiple sex partners. Men who engage in sex with multiple partners are celebrated and encouraged or at least receive little attention. At worst he is a womanizer but even that is socially acceptable. The same is not true for women, however. A woman who engages in sex with multiple partners is automatically label a whore, slut and such regardless of her reasons. In this story I am trying to dissuade this stigma against women because, god damn it, it is so unfair. Why the hell can men go have sex and we can't? And who are they having sex with? Innocent women or sluts? Its honestly ridiculous and shameful that our culture is so against a woman who has sex when she wants with whom she wants. It doesn't make her a slut anymore than a male in the same position but society doesn't brand _him_ with a derogatory slur.**

**Phew, I've been steaming about this for months, seriously.**

**Thanks to HjLostDreams for the review, I'd also like to point out that this is set several years after Itachi's death so Sasuke is probably between twenty and twenty two.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

**-J.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

He could smell her cooking when he left the bedroom. It was an hour till sunrise and the world was cold and quiet. The floor creaked under his weight and he made no attempt to silence his movements as he slunk towards the front door. A shadow fell over him.

"No breakfast?" She asked and he noted the way her hands were folded below her waist, spoon held loosely in her fingers.

"I must leave early." He responded while pulling on his sandals. She cocked her hip to the side and hummed.

"Alright, you're missing out." She wagged the wooden utensil at him as she sauntered back into the warm kitchen. "I don't know about you but my appetite always jumps after a long night." Sasuke's mouth watered as he pushed the door open.

Autumn's teeth nipped at Sasuke's nose and cheeks as he stalked through the sleepy hours. A few tired looking people, bundled tight, trudged to work. Here and there in a window a light flicked on or a shadow moved. Man snuck out of a window clutching his shirt.

Sasuke dug his cold hands into his pockets and watched his breath fog in the air. Every step made him want to turn back and see what else she had to offer him. Warm food, a hot bath and a soft bed all tickled his senses with their delights. He could imagine her body moved quick and fast against his with unending stamina. It was a struggle to put one foot in front of the other and continue on to the bath house where the company was coarse and did not smell like violets and linen.

It sickened him how greedy he was about things as trivial as a bed and a bath. In all of his years of wandering he had never desired such ridiculous comforts as much as he did now. He was strong and hardened and needed no pampering. The soft life she lived was something he had never wanted. Her bed was soft because she was too weak to sleep against a tree. Her home was warm because she could not brave the frost. Her food smelled delicious because she could not stomach the grit of rice portage and dried rations.

She was the weak one, so why were his legs trembling?

Sasuke flung his clothes into a heap by the basket and angrily stalked over to the pool. It was blissfully empty and hot and he heaved a sigh as the scalding waters kissed his skin and turned it as red as her passionate cheeks and demanding lips.

He hung his proud head until his chin touched his chest. Steam curled the ends of his midnight hair and fluffed it. Sasuke let his mind wander to warm summers and fresh watermelon. To salty ramen and taunt tomato skins. The feel of well-worn cotton rubbed his cheek and he thought of his beautiful mother and her warm arms. He remembered pillowing his head on the swell of her breast as she sung sweetly with the cicadas. She was warm and soft but had smelled of tree branches.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and he hunched his shoulders and drew his arms to rest on his knees. His chest was hollow. He sat still in the water and listened to its trickling music. He open-eyed-dreamed of koi ponds and the tang of sake slipped when eyes were averted. The feel of hot dirt under his nails and the sting of a scrape. He dreamed with dark eyes until his skin wrinkled like a sponge and the heat ceased to sooth his muscles. He rose and stepped out a broken man.

It wasn't until he was darting through the trees that he released he had forgotten something. He discreetly tugged on the hem of his pants. His kunai were gone.

His target spun and lunged, sword like liquid steel in the air. Sasuke gave little thought as he parried, so consumed he was with the idea that he had forgotten something so important—again. He remembered dressing carefully and checking his possessions before exiting the room. What would she think if she found it?

This time the target was quicker and nicked Sasuke's forearm. Dark eyes narrowed at before melting into crimson. The man fell to the forest floor in a heap. The chase terminated early.

Sasuke vaguely heard Karin kicking at the unconscious body before Suigetsu intervened. Sasuke turned his eyes to his wound, a small cut, with distain.

"Sasuke-kun, let me see." Sasuke turned away from Karin.

"Collect the bounty and pick up a new one." He ordered briskly before leaping into the tree limbs above.

He sipped the warm sake slowly, letting it slither down his throat. She was sitting across from him with her eyes fixed on his face. Her expression was vexed, her brow raised as she looked him over. Sasuke calmly set his shallow cup down and waited for her to speak. She merely blinked at him before flitting her gaze down to her wine glass.

The silence stretched on for several minutes. The gentle lull of restaurant played with the warm lamplight above her head. Sasuke looked her over as she turned her glass slowly and thought. Her lips were tightly set and although her posture was casual he could fell the tap tap tap of her foot under the table.

"You forgot something."

Sasuke make no comment and she looked up at him. Her gaze was serious and uncaring. It reminded of him of when she first looked at him. She saw very little in him.

"Its not as if I didn't know. I suppose its a little less frightening when you leave and I don't have to see. But finding that," her plump mouth twisted into a sneer. "Was too much."

She stopped stirring her glass and set it in the center of the table. Sasuke was entranced by the strength in her gaze as she burned her message into him without words.

"I don't want any weapons in my house ever again."

She leaned back and crossed her legs and Sasuke quivered at her control. "I am meeting a client in a few minutes. I threw what you left into the river."

Sasuke stayed still and clenched his fist into his pants. He wanted to say something to shock her. He wanted her stop looking at him with such callousness. He wanted her recognition.

As he reached the door he turned and looked back. Short man had reached her table and captured her interested and smile. Her words flowed freely as the stranger took her hand and shook it firmly. Sasuke watched quietly and worried the waiter with his intensity before he opened the way to the fall air.

Her city was colorful at night. The busy nightlife kept the streets warm and noisy. Sasuke felt his skin turning blue pink and green with the neon lights as he wandered. His clothes had changed into nondescript black that made him stand out like wolf among the sheep. The sheep could sense the dangerous wolf but he had no desire to taste their blood.

Sasuke stopped by a ramen stand and watched two boys go in together. The punched and fought but sat eagerly on the stools to order. Again they teased and boasted as little boys will do until there bowls were put in front of them. Sasuke decided to step in.

The boys were too busy talking and gesturing wildly. Sasuke sat a seat away and poked at his spicy broth with disinterest.

"Tomorrow when Immato-sensei has us do the rope climb I'm going to get to the top before you!"

"Ha! In your dreams! You're too skinny to get up that fast. I'll beat you!"

Sasuke eyed the boys and snorted quietly. They fell silent as they inhaled their pipping hot food and Sasuke inhaled the spices to make his nose tingle. He somehow managed to finish before the boys. He laid a large bill on the counter and nodded his head at the youngsters. The cook smiled warmly as Sasuke turned and walked back into the neon streets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**  
The blood didn't show on his black clothes. The wood and paper walls were stained with thick maroon. Sasuke's bare feet made gentle thumps as he circled his victim and let his blade drag across the man's throat. His head rolled away with the sickening sound of wet flesh and grating bone. Suigetsu rubbed some still-warm blood between his thumb and forefinger. Red painted his mouth.  
"This was easy." He stated as he licked his fingers clean. Sasuke circled the body again and titled his head to the side. Why did he kill this man? What did he care for money?  
He felt the ache stir in him. He needed to find her. The Uchiha turned abruptly and swept the head up by his stringy hair. "Let's go."  
Suigetsu groaned and looked about the corpse-ridden room with dissatisfaction before following his leader into the courtyard.  
"Hey, boss, I've been meaning to ask you something.  
Silence.  
"Well I was talking with Juugo and we were wondering what we are do'in now."  
"We are taking bounties." Calm the bland answer. Suigetsu made a face that he was sure Sasuke could smell.  
"What I mean is what is our goal? What are we working for?"  
Sasuke had no answer for that.

He found her out to dinner with several men and two women. A few had become drunk and we laughing and talking boisterously. One woman was flirting with a round bald man in a suit. She was sitting in the center of it all, staring intently into the eyes of the young man next to her. She did not flirt but her smile was genuine when she let it brighten her face. He watched her as he carefully kept himself hidden in the corner of the bar. He could read them all. The bald man and the woman were too drunk to remember that he was married. The other two men were trying to entertain the second woman and the last man was clearly interested in her. Sasuke spun his glass impatiently as the snake reached under the table to pat her leg. She raised a brow and moved back in her seat. Her smile remained but Sasuke could not understand her as she leaned in to whisper words and denture about with her hands. Her table mates laughed and her cheek burned red in delight. He watched her roll with laughter and her clever eyes dart around with interest. Even the alcohol could not stop her quick eyes.  
Sometimes, though, those quick eyes refused to focus. He noticed the moment when her face fell and became dreamy and distant and he wondered what she saw and if it was so different from what he saw.  
He turned and stared hard at the wood of the counter. His hand squeezed his glass and his raked the other through his dark hair. He needed a bath.  
A woman in a slick red dress slide in next to him. Her lips were moist and deep. Her smile was mischievous as she gently laid her fingertips on his hand.  
"Hey there honey, need another drink?"  
Sasuke glanced back to the dinning room. She was smiling and her eyes were bright. Sasuke slid his glass over and the bartender filled it up again. The woman next to him smiled and began to rub his forearm and ask general questions with lovely eyes. Sasuke listened and nodded. He drifted closer to her until he could smell her perfume and see the bruise on her elbow. Her curly blonde hair tickled his neck as she leaned in and started to talk in low tones about men and drinks. She was not fawning or whiny. Her voice was low and her words clever. He could feel her warm body radiating heat against his side. Her hands were strong and sly.  
Her eyes were wrong.  
Sasuke rose abruptly. The woman craned her neck after him and leaned back against the bar. Her gaze was sharp.  
"You have someone on your mind honey, I get it." She reached across the wood, expertly displaying her figure and the long stretch of her arm as she plucked Sasuke's glass from the counter and threw it back. It hit the wood hard as she looked at him. "Why don't we talk about it? Women are so hard to understand."  
Sasuke eyed her and her offer, curious to why she would aid another woman's conquest. The blonde tapped her foot against his leg and motioned her head to the stool beside her. "Come sit."  
Sasuke did not like the creak of the stool as he lowered himself in it. His corner of the bar offered him a clear view of her table without revealing himself to her glittering gaze. The blonde followed his eyes too quickly.  
"Which one? The brunette?"  
Sasuke said nothing as the woman blatantly stared and started talking.  
"No, it can't be her. Not your type. Could be the one with those two. Hmm… definitely." She ventured at look at Sasuke's face.  
"Or is it that red head?" His glass cracked.  
The woman gave a low, knowing laugh and spun around to face the bar, her arms crossed over the wood as she looked at him. "Oh my you certainly fell hard." She smiled knowingly. "How much do you know about her anyways?"  
Sasuke knew an easy feed when he saw one. "Nothing." She chuckled and Sasuke knew she would talk without anymore information.  
"Oh, I see. Well she has quite a reputation."  
"I'm sure."  
The blonde smirked. "Yea? Well her reputation may not be what you think." The woman looked back. "That is Kuratashi's top businesswoman. She runs most of the distribution district and her own consulting firm."  
Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to look at her again as if she had miraculously changed. She still sat with her legs crossed elegantly and her head tilted towards the man next to her.  
"Not only is she the one of most successful business owner in the city but she has kept a relatively low profile about. I just learned this recently but the last company she bought out remained listed under the previous owners name. She is best known in the business circles for her puppetry."  
Sasuke looked hard at the blonde and she smiled widely. "I'm a secretary honey, I hear everything and know everything. Just how I know that she has a very liberated idea on sex." She smiled and asked for a bourbon. "You're one of her toys aren't you?"  
Sasuke bristled but the woman didn't seem to care. She sipped the warm bourbon languidly. "Its too bad, you're such a looker. I wouldn't mind taking you home myself, if you're interested…" She threw him a glance and sighed.  
"I'll admit she has a certain charisma. She hooked a looker like you pretty deep and you don't even know who she is." The woman threw back her drink and frowned as a drop stained her red dress.  
"What is her name?"  
She eyed him with those pale blue orbs. Her lips dragged across the rim of the empty glass.  
"Kaori Hayashi."

Sasuke watched his breath cloud in the air as he leaned against the restaurant wall. His dark clothes nearly melted into the black paint of the wall. The autumn air bit at his cheeks and blotched them pink. The door opened and his eyes drifted over as a group walked out. They were smiling and noticeably less drunk. The two women were talking separately but she was engaged with the remaining men dressed in dark suits. She stood out in an elegant arrangement of blue and gold. Her hair was shorter than his but otherwise little had changed. She smiled as she shook hands with each man and gave the women a gentle hug. The youngest man began to offer to take her to his apartment for drinks. Sasuke pressed against the wall.  
The man's smile fell away as Sasuke loomed behind her with dead eyes and pocketed hands. The two men stared at each other as the young woman looked between them. Sasuke broke eye contact to meet her surprised gaze.  
"If you have the time," The words were a stiff echo of the blonde woman. "I would like discuss some business with you."  
When had he ever given an offer? Her marbled eyes shifted before she looked down the street and then to the other man.  
"Excuse me, Takeshi-san, but I'm afraid we will have to have drinks another time."  
The young man smiled and bowed curtly at the waist. "Of course, Hayashi-san. It has been a pleasure doing business with you." He offered his hand.  
"And you Takeshi-san. I trust I will see you at the opening ceremony next week?"  
Sasuke began to tune out the formalities and began to count the shingles on the roof across the street.  
Suddenly, but not soon enough, they were alone on the crowded street. He was met with her irritated gaze but the quivering quirk of her mouth gave him hope.  
"I knew it was a bad idea to fall in with a ninja." She said sourly. She crossed her arms and stared hard. "I saw you sitting in the corner of the bar."  
Sasuke watched her carefully. "I wanted to find you."  
She frowned and turned to walk up the street. "Yes I surmised as much. I'm quite put off by the fact that it is so easy for you." She stopped suddenly and turned on him, nearly bumping chests with him. "What do you want?"  
Sasuke inhaled the chilly air and her scent. The violets had died and been replaced with something warm, like clean leather.  
"To buy you a drink."  
She leaned back and appraised his face. "I've had enough alcohol tonight." They started walking and she slipped her arm through his as if she had loved him. Sasuke let her and kept her path straight as they walked.  
"So," she started and closed her eyes, trusting him to lead her. "Was the sex so good that you can't get enough?" She laughed deeply and threw her head back. "You know I only make those flapjacks for the boys I like but you never stayed for them."  
"I don't like sweets."  
She hummed and nodded, loose on wine and gin. "You took a bit of my pride that first time when you snuck out in the dark. I was quite proud when you came back around." She opened her eyes and looked straight through him. "Its nice to know I can wear out a ninja." Her tone was mocking and playful. Sasuke didn't mind and continued to listen to her as she talked and chatted. She asked him a few questions about his occupation, his home town, how he liked his work. Sasuke said little to the effect of his job; he had just finished getting the blood out from under his nails. He did tell her about his homeland and she casually asked about the climate.  
"Nn, some warm weather would be nice now." She murmured offhandedly as she scanned the streets as they walked. "Do you miss home?"  
"I have not thought much about it lately." He said flatly. She hummed and continued in silence. Sasuke tugged her wavering body back from a sway as he eyed the businesses along the street. A glitzy hotel flashed pink and white lights at him.  
Sasuke stopped and looked up at the sign, Leisure Hotel. The young woman followed the crane of his neck and jaw up to the sign. Sasuke sensed her gaze drift back to his face and he turned to look at her.  
"Is this your business?" She asked in that calm tone that drowned out every other noise. Sasuke inhaled deeply as he looked at her pink cheeks and pouting mouth. They were pretty but minuscule to the depth of her eyes. Her eyes made him feel a strange tightness throughout his body.  
As he took her hand and pushed through the rotating door his thoughts were not occupied with the temptation of her hot body and a soft bed weighted. Sex was a good excuse to keep her with him for a few hours and to hide his desire for her eyes.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on this story. I really appreciate the feedback and its good for popularity. I tend to think people will be more likely to read this if there are a good amount of positive reviews. **

**Also, please excuse the spelling and grammatical errors. I've been cranking these out without the energy to proofread them.**


End file.
